The Skyline
by Miako
Summary: This story is about..... Nothing in particular. I had to put it up, even if it's not totally finished. This is only the prologue, and it still needs a few paragraphs...... I think......? R&R please!!!!!!


A young girl sat in a dark, windowless room. Its only contents were herself, and the chair she sat on. The door in front of her opened, her crystal blue eyes blinded by the sudden light. 10 brawny men stepped into the room. The largest one (clearly the leader : ) walked over to her.   
"Miss. Peacecraft, Lets get straight to the point. We have had this discussion for 2 days. Now, you know if cooperate, no harm will come to you. But, if you don't...." He signaled to one of his soldiers who walked over and punched her in the gut, "..You'll go through this all over again. Now, what is your decision?"   
She gave no response.   
"You are one stubborn little pest. Don't you see? Your family has forgotten about you! If they didn't, why are they not broadcasting your disappearance all over the Earth and the Colonies? This struggle of yours is useless!"  
He slammed his hands on her chair.   
"Just give up." He hissed.   
"N e v e r" she weakly spat.   
"Stupid child! You cannot stop us! We can easily retrieve the information you stole!"   
She smirked, "So why am I still here if you can get it back?"   
"Grrrrr," He lunged at her, but stopped. Regaining his composure, he steps towards the door.   
"Hmf." Suit yourself. At this rate, you'll die here. You'll die, just like your parents, you'll die a slow and painful death. Duke Falat will crush the peace your family stands for! Mwahahahhhahahahhahah!!!" (I luv evil cackles ^.^;;;; )  
  
As he shut the door, the lights in the room turned on. Now you could clearly see her gray tank top and khaki shorts stained and caked with blood. Her long platinum blonde hair carelessly pulled in a pony tail covered with sweat and blood.   
"Time to have fun, right Miss. Peacecraft?" One of the 9 soldiers said. She noticed his hands glistened with rings.   
"Fun times all right." She said, untying her hands.   
"We'll go easy on you this time."   
"Oh no need at all. Besides, you guys can't punch worth shit." This clearly enraged them, much to her liking.   
"Ohhh, the poor widdle babies mad? Was it something I said?" She said, faking a pout. Her hands were now free. 'Idiots fell for the oldest trick in the book.'   
"Silly little girl, I wouldn't make us angry. We can hurt you very much." They said while surrounding her. "Try me"   
"Get her!"   
She quickly tripped a guy and swiped his gun. She shot the soldier and 3 others in the head. 'Freak doesn't carry enough bullets' She punched a guy in the larynx, killing him instantly. One of the soldiers grabbed her from behind, while the others started punching her. She kicked her leg back, hitting the mans groin, then kicking the another in the head. They tried to corner her against a wall, but were punched in the nose and elbowed in the stomach.   
"Come here little girl..." The last one said. 'It's the guy with the rings.' She picked up one of the soldiers guns.   
"You can't hit me. There aren't any bullets left in there." She didn't move. The girl just trained the gun to his head.   
"Go ahead. Try it. We're not supposed to bring loaded guns to the interrogation rooms." She pulled the trigger, but no bullet came out.  
"See? Now.." He took out his gun.  
"This one is loaded." A shot was fired, but he fell, not the girl.  
"Baka." She put the gun back in her pocket. 'Now, who has the key card?' She searched the guy she just killed. 'Aha!' The girl slipped it through the lock and ran out the door.  
  
  
  
Hilde climbed into their van parked on Relena's driveway." Relena was at a meeting in Eastern Cinq with the representatives from L1. We couldn't get her to leave early." Hilde said sadly. "Poop on her! She's going to miss the fun!" Duo said, climbing in the driver's seat. Duo, Hilde, were headed for lunch, so they stopped by Relena's to see if she could come. But sadly she couldn't "Wait a sec! We could meet her there!" Hilde said "We can wait for her to finish speaking, then take her too!" Duo pouted, "But that would take time, and I'm hungry right now!" Hilde smacked him on the head. "Don't be selfish. Relena has been working herself over for too long now. Plus, Heero was assigned as her bodyguard, right? We're her friends so it's up to us to make her happy!! To Silvervine Avenue Duo!" Hilde exclaimed.  
  
  
The girl easily broke through the building's security systems, downloading more blueprints and information on the new mobile suit model, the 'Gemini's' 'This place is run by some weird psycho named Duke Falat? What's he do?' She decided to get some more information on him, then leave. 'Representative for the new L6 Colony cluster. Everything else.. Unknown? Hmmm' "Freeze!" 2 soldiers found her. She just turned around and shot them. 'Better go' The girl crept out the entrance, and for the first time in a long time, welcomed the feeling of the sun on her face. 'I'm in..... Eastern Cinq? Wow, I came this far.' She looked around, trying to figure out where her closest safe house was. 'Beachway, off of Silvervine. Better get moving'  
  
"WHAT?! SHE'S GONE!" General Signet Shouted. "Yyes sssir. The men assigned to her were killed."   
"THEN GO FIND HER YOU IDIOT!"   
"Yes Sir!"   
"Sigh" Signet rubbed his temples. 'What will Falat do to me now she's gone?' He shuddered. "Get all remaining men to search for the girl!"  
"Roger that sir"  
"Get her, dead or alive."  
  
"What's with this traffic?" Duo asked ("Manhole's blow again?" heheheh Joking! ^^;;;;) All he saw were a bunch of tail lights and, "You see that crowd of people??" Duo asked. "Yeah," Shots rang out. "Oh Crap!" They jumped out of the car.   
  
'Shit' The girl was found. They shot at her while she was crossing the intersection. "Ahrgg" Another bullet implanted its self in her leg. She picked off 3 with her gun, but she was running out of energy and ammo. Then she got hit behind the knee. "Ah." She then fell in the middle of the street. As they fired at her, on coming traffic was still speeding by. A big white semi was speeding at her, horns blaring. 'So this is how it ends' She closed her eyes accepting her fate. "MOVE!" She heard, and then strong arms encircling her waist carrying her to safety. She squinted her eyes open, and she saw a man with brownish hair, and stunningly cold blue eyes putting her down on the sidewalk. She closed her eyes then everything turned black. 


End file.
